You Came Late
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Guy of Gisborne is seen as evil. When someone comes along who sees another side of him he has no choice but to accept her. Lady Lillian of Kersey has been tied to her father's name. When along comes a man who sees her name ten-fold, she gives the polite act. When he begins to see her for real, she has no choice but to give in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be fun. I would like to thank Funnygirl2000 for being the unknowing inspiration for this story. I was reading her story, "God Gave Me You," and that really made me decide to write this Robin Hood BBC fic. I hope you enjoy and I would appreciate reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, only me OC, the plot line, and anything else not canon. All else goes to BBC. **

* * *

><p>Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham sat in his office, looking highly pleased with himself. "You wanted to see my, sheriff?" it was the deep, slightly annoyed, voice of his Master of Arms that spoke. Guy of Gisborne leaned against the wall waiting for the reason he had been summoned.<p>

"Gisborne, you remember what I told you about lepers? Well, that all might change," Vaisey smiled. "I have been corresponding with a certain Lord Kersey."

"_The_ Lord Kersey, my lord?" Guy struggled to keep his surprise hidden. Lord Kersey of Weston was one of the highest English supporters of Prince John. Anyone who had his friendship was bound to be rewarded.

"Very good, Gisborne, at least I know you're keeping up with the times. Anyway, we got to writing and la-di-da-di-da he mentions about his daughter, Lillian. Apparently there was an attack on her life some months ago. He said that she was unhappy in the place she is now, and he is looking for a safe haven for her to stay." Vaisey stood at the window and looked across his little city. His mind was turning with the possibilities for power. "He said that if she was happily married, he would fund the Black Knights with one hundred thousand pounds!" Vaisey slammed his hands on the desk and smiled more when Gisborne jumped. "One hundred thousand pounds! Think about the power we could attain with that kind of money! The King would be dead in a month!"

Vaisey sauntered to the front of his desk and sat on the edge, "All we have to do is to keep her safe. And marry her off to someone."

"Marry her? To whom?" _certainly not to you_, Guy thought, cringing at Vaisey marrying anyone.

"You."

"Me?" at first Gisborne was about to object, but then he remembered what she came with. Promise of power, riches, land for his name.

"Yes you. It will be her decision though. Gisborne," Vaisey took a few steps toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "She does know about any of this. I trust you can charm her enough to marry you? Good because if you don't," Guy twitch when the Sheriff picked up a knife and dropped it onto the wooden tabletop. "And I don't get my funds." "Good, now, go and scare some children!" Guy left the room. .His thoughts were turned on how he would coerce his unknowing bride-to-be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but it's only the beginning. Besides, this was spur of the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Lillian of Kersey sat in the coach enduring being jostled around until she could no longer feel her intestines. "You know, Lady Lilly, if you think about it, it was very nice for the Sheriff of Nottingham to allow you to stay," Rosemary, Lilly's maid, rambled on.

Lilly sighed exasperatedly, "I suppose it was. Rosemary, would you please be quiet I have the most splitting headache." Lilly cringed at Rosemary's slightly crestfallen expression. "What were you saying about the Sheriff?" Lilly smiled as the young woman resumed her chattering.

Lilly looked out the window and watched the trees as they swayed slightly the breeze that accompanied the setting sun. She had grown up in a larger city, one bursting with activity and travelers for as long as she knew. Coming out into the smaller towns was an adventure to her. She was leaving the watchful eye of her parents, but not the eye of her Father's supporters. All her Father had told her was that Vaisey of Nottingham had offered to have her live at Nottingham. She had no idea the reward he was offering. _What am I? Just something he locks up._ The carriage suddenly lurched forward and Lilly was almost thrown into the lap of her maid. "This is an ambush!" the self-assured voice rang haughtily from the front.

Rosemary eye's dashed around wildly and she began to hyperventilate, "Rosemary!" Lilly said sternly.

The young woman nodded and looked down at her feet. "There are people who are going hungry! We take a tenth of what you have. If you lie we take it all!" Suddenly the door opened and a young man with dark hair was looking in.

He looked almost apologetic before he motioned her and her maid out of the carriage. "We're going to die!" Rosemary wailed as they saw the rest of the outlaws.

"Shush!" Lilly clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Ladies," the leader said.

The Sheriff and Guy sat in the hall, awaiting the arrival of Lady Lillian. "Where is she?! I told you send two sets of guards!"

"And I did my lord," Gisborne replied. He was just as anxious as the Sheriff was. He just wasn't going around and yelling at people.

"Well then why," the Sheriff grabbed his collar, "are they a not here?" Guy received a barely stinging slap to the face before Vaisey stomped off. Guy leaned against the window frame, looking out into the court yard. The gates were closed and the stone was washed in moon and torch light. Lillian was supposed to be here hours ago, and Guy was getting restless. As he was going over all of the things that could've possibly happened to her, the gate opened and he heard the rattle of carriage wheels over the stones.

Lillian of Kersey glanced out the window. From what she had seen of Nottingham it was a dirty foul place. Most of the cities she had even seen had some sort of nicer part. This place was just full of poverty and unhappy people. "My lady Kersey, welcome to Nottingham," the Sheriff bowed to her. She instantly disliked him. It was sleazy look in his eye, she though.

"My Lord Sheriff," she inclined her head to the man.

"My Lady, I am honored by your presence." Guy chose this precise moment to come out. The young woman he saw before him made his falter. He had envisioned someone who was hard and high above everyone. But she was the opposite. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders, her blue eyes emphasized by the dark blue cloak and the light blue dress. She had a kindness in her eyes; kindness that Guy unknowingly needed.

Her eyes flashed to him. Lilly looked up at the man clad in black leather who had just descended the steps. She took in his dark hair, features, and light eyes. She could not deny he was handsome, but she noted a slightly pleased look on his face, as though he approved of her.

"And, my Lady," the Sheriff gestured to the man and he came down. "This is Sir Guy of Gisborne."

Guy bowed to her and gently kissed her hand, "My Lady."

"Ah yes," the Sheriff looked rather annoyed at that gesture, "I have instructed Sir Guy to show you around the castle and for anything else you may need." The sheriff then hurried up the steps as though he was running from her.

"You chamber is right this way, my lady," Guy turned and she followed him up.

"You, out," Guy said harshly to the maid who was already in the room. "I hope the room is to your liking."

Lillian took in the bed, desk, window, and the sheer size of it all. "Yes, thank you Sir Guy."

Guy nodded, but he did not leave like she expected him to. "I'll begin unpacking my lady," Rosemary told her and took the bags to the bed.

"Your trip was pleasurable I suspect, My Lady?" Guy asked.

"For the most part, until the outlaws." Lilly said.

Guy's eyebrows rose, "Outlaws?"

"Yes, fortunately he didn't take many of my possessions."

"I thought that the extra guards would surely help with that. I apologize, my lady." Guy half bowed to her.

"It's fine, Sir Guy, thank you." She nodded and smiled to him.

"Well then I must bid you a good night," he bowed again and left the room.

"Well?" Rosemary probed her.

"Well what?"

"Don't you think he's handsome?" Rosemary had to keep herself from giggling.

"I suppose in a devilish sort of way." Rosemary rolled her eyes at her mistress's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, Gisborne?"

"She's a very charming young woman," Guy said as he sat down in the hall.

"Charming who cares?! I mean will she marry you?"

Guy sighed, slightly annoyed, "My lord, it takes a little more time before she will be ready to marry me."

"Well then hurry up Gisborne! That money won't be there forever. Take her out tomorrow or something." Vaisey left the room leaving Guy to ponder his suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello. I want to thank all of my supporters. And I apologize for not getting this out sooner. My computer broke the next morning after I posted this story, and I was just able to find the time to write. I may not update that frequently until I get my computer back, or unless I have some inspiration. I appreciate your reviews. I do promise to post at least one other chapter this weekend.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

3

Lillian of Kersey was more than slightly annoyed at the prospects of living here at the castle. Currently she was hopelessly lost on her way to breakfast; and none of the guards would give her directions! She about the turn back to (attempt) to find her room and have her maid bring her breakfast in her chambers when she ran into someone coming around the corner. "Watch where you're-!" she was surprised to see Guy of Gisborne standing before her looking just as angry as she was frustrated. Surprise and a hint of embarrassment flashed on his face, no doubt because he had just shouted at her. He regained his expression before nodding to her. "Lady Lillian, forgive me. I was looking for you."

Lilly nodded to him, slightly thankful for her "rescuer", "Quite alright. I should know better than to attempt to find something on my own." She fell in step with him as the two made their way to the dining hall.

Lilly was more that slightly embarrassed when she found she wasn't very far from it; fortunately, Guy said nothing, he only offered her his arm. The Sheriff was already partaking of breakfast when the two arrived. "Ah Lady Lillian," the Sheriff remarked boredly from his seat at the head of the table. "I have decided that Guy will take you out on a ride today."

"My lord-" Guy began to object, but Vaisey cut him off.

"Gisborne, you want to have Lady Lillian comfortable here, don't you? Of course you do," Vaisey smiled with such sappiness that Lilly's skin crawled. "Now, you should go right after breakfast. Good day, my lady," the Sheriff bowed before leaving the room as though running from something.

"My lady," Lilly turned to Guy as he looked down. "If you do not want to do this you do not have to."

Lilly smiled, "Nonsense. I would be happy to." With that she partook of her breakfast in silence.

Guy of Gisborne was surprised when he saw her horse. He had expected a large, old, docile beast, but this horse was a beautiful animal. It was black and muscular hinting it was a rather fast horse. He looked to be only three years old. Lilly must have caught the surprise on his face. "Shadowmere. He was a gift from Prince John. Apparently the Prince is a good judge of horse flesh; I am not, but I know a beautiful animal when I see one." She patted the horse's neck affectionately and the horse nuzzled her back. Guy almost smiled seeing the gentleness of the woman.

Lillian led the horse into the open square, and mounted herself although Guy went over to help her. "Where are you going to take me?" she asked as Guy mounted his own horse.

"Locksley, I am Lord of the Manor there." Guy smirked hoping that that would peak her interest, but it did not.

Guy watched her from the corner of his eye. He took in her body, trying to judge her, but she kept every door he could see, closed.

As they approached Locksley, Guy smiled, hoping that the village would impress her. As they rode through the village Guy watched as the villagers slightly cowered from him, and seemed curious at the young woman who rode with him.

"Fetch the lady and I a drink," he ordered one of his servants. Lilly looked over the manor. It was a simple house, grand in the eyes of the peasants to be sure. Locksley seemed rather like any off the villages she had seen, with the exception of the fact that they cringed from their lord.

"Sir Guy," she turned to him from her walk around the room, "Your surfs, they hid away from you. Why is that?"

Guy froze for a moment; he could not lie to her. But the truth was no better. "I am their lord and as such they are obligated to respect me."

"Yes but," Guy glowered at her; he wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

Lilly stopped. She could feel his change of mood from across the room. He looked as though he wanted to wring her neck. "They must have a great amount of respect for you."

Guy saw very briefly that she looked slightly scared of him. Instantly a picture of Marian flooded his mind, the night that her house had burned. "Lady Lillian."

"Lilly. You may call my Lilly, Sir Guy," she smiled a little, if only to hide her true feelings.

Guy nodded, "Lilly," he could not saw anything to her about that. He didn't want to drive her away all together. "Is there some place else I could take you?"

Lilly let herself truly smile as she stood by the creek. She had requested that Guy take her out in the woods somewhere. He had been slightly hesitant, but she had said she would go by herself if he didn't accompany her.

Guy looked around in the trees, fervently praying that Robin Hood would not ambush them. He then looked down to Lilly. She was bent over the brook, running her hand through the cold water. Guy made his way down the rocky hill towards her and briefly wondered how she made it down herself. "Thank you, Sir Guy," she said as she stood.

Guy almost said something, but suddenly he couldn't. He only kept watching her. The way the sun caressed her check and neck, her hair that shown with hits of blonde mixed in the red and brown. How he suddenly longed to run his fingers through her hair and burry his face in her neck. _No, I can't. Marian_ he shook his head quickly to attempt to get rid of thoughts of both women.

"Well milady, did you have a good time?" Rosemary asked as he lady entered her room that late afternoon.

"Yes, I certainly did," Lillian removed her outer cloak and sat on the bed.

"I hope that you're feeling alright, you stayed out awfully long." Rosemary was constantly worrying about her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rosemary," Lilly smiled as her maid went to prepare a bath for her. Lillian had had a fine time with Sir Guy. She had found his whole demeanor rather amusing, as well. He was always so serious and scowling, yet when he was talking to her he seemed to soften somewhat. She was more than intrigued to learn more about him.


	4. Author Note

I know that you all read the latest chapter, and I have re-read it. It is absolutely terrible. I did it, without watching Robin Hood first, and I made a grievous mistake. I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me of this literary error, and you accept my act of penance by reading the chapter I will post tomorrow.

-SOLDIERSAngel87

(I have been watching waay too many things about 16th century England.)


End file.
